


Keep Me Cool (Like The Cold-Blooded Killer I'm Supposed To Be)

by Twiranux



Series: Internal, External [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Day Off, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Stress Relief, Summer, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's doing his best to beat the summer heat, by staying indoors and playing video games. He's cooped up in his apartment, not leaving for days on end. He doesn't bother even going out on one of the more important days of his life. A certain someone goes to his apartment in hopes to get some sort of interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Cool (Like The Cold-Blooded Killer I'm Supposed To Be)

The daylight stung those unfortunate to be outside, the heat almost searing the earth, as some fancied the hot weather, and dared to remain outside, hanging out in beaches, filled with literal heat-seeking citizens, parking lots filled with cars hot to the touch, both inside and out. Michael Jones is not one of those citizens.

The AC was on full blast, and all the window blinds were shut. He adjusts one of the fans directed toward him, attempting to make it go full blast. His TV was practically sizzling, the combination of it being left on overnight and the humidity of the apartment contributing to its’ decaying state.

Michael’s hands were bruised up from the amount of time wasted playing video games, but it was so hot that it isn’t his first priority. Previously, he sat on his couch, but then the sun came up and got in his way of seeing his TV screen, so he now sits on his rug with a few pillows scattered about from taking breaks.

He hears his door being unlocked, and figures it is just Gavin being a bothersome prick who wanted to hang out.

“Come in, you sack of shit,” Michael greets.

“I didn’t know I already gained that term of endearment.”

Michael’s eyes widen, and looks behind him. He takes a good look at what seems to be a Ryan in casual clothing, with his hair tied in a ponytail. He comes in with an ice cream cone in hand.

“What the fuck, man? Really? You fucking lock picked your way into my house?” Michael’s voice rises, his temperament already stirring up. He pauses his game, and then fans himself with his hand.

“...You can have the ice cream if that makes you feel better.” Ryan settles himself on the couch, and hands over his ice cream.

“Whatever, man,” Michael shrugs, and then takes a lick at the cold treat. “Why are you here?”

“I thought I’d come by to say Happy Birthday. Did you forget your own birthday?”

Michael scratches his head, then checks his phone to look at the date. Ryan is right, which makes Michael’s eye twitch, and his mouth to seal shut in embarrassment.

"Goddamn it, I'm such idiot!" Michael barks out. He throws his arms around in a fit, however still aware of his ice cream. In his anger, he gobbles up the rest of the ice cream, cone and all. He crunches down on the cone, then licks his lips clean. Ryan grins at the sight of Michael’s idiocy.

"Well, anyways, I got you a little something." Ryan reveals a small gift bag that he's been hiding behind his back.

"Oh, well...thanks, you didn't have to?" Michael shrugs, still a bit angry at himself for being so forgetful, and out of all things, his birthday.

Ryan hands over the bag, and then smiles very awkwardly. His hands retreat into his pants pockets. Sweat begins to roll down his forehead, his mouth a tad bit dry. It's most probably the weather getting to him. Or Michael. Most probably the latter.

Michael looks into the bag, and a huge grin appears. Of course Ryan would be the one to get something dumb yet so full of meaning. His true feelings showed even through the littler details of his actions. Ryan was never meant to appear so stoic. His psychotic persona was made to scare off his rivals like an evolutionary tactic.

"A fucking teddy bear?" Michael's voice raises two notches.

Ryan backs away, his arms guarding his face in preparation. Michael does not throw a swing, or continue raging.  Ryan hears the ruffling of the paper bag as it hits the floor. He then feels a warm embrace surrounding him. Ryan lowers his arms, and looks at Michael.

"Uhm...thanks for the gift," Michael mutters, the teddy bear between him and Ryan. He is blushing ridiculously, his freckles and cheeks more noticeable than before.

He suddenly pushes Ryan away with one hand, the bear in the other, as he walks back to the spot he has been sitting on. He starts to cuddle the new stuffed toy, his chin resting on the bear’s head. He didn't bother to look at Ryan. His cheeks were on fire and his heart is beating faster. Michael never believed in showing any emotion outside of anger. He found a lingering sense of suspicion and hostility in smiles, and showing sadness was just making oneself negatively vulnerable. He found some solace in his continuous state of anger, eventually just letting that facade take over what’s left of his real self.

And Ryan's gift? That completely undid all the years of hiding, the faking of Michael’s entire state of being. What used to feel like a wound-up string tight around his mind now disappeared. Never has he felt more liberated and full of...some other unexplainable emotion other than rage. Michael smiles widely, but he covers it with the teddy bear. Ryan’s genuinity of the gift was sinking into Michael’s system like a spell.

"Are you gonna stick around or what?" Michael asks, his voice a little muffled. Reaching over to his TV stand, he grabs an extra controller, placing it down rather close to him. He didn't want Ryan to leave. Not now out of all times.

"If you’d like me to.” Ryan pulls out the small hair tie from his hair before sitting down next to Michael. He plans to re-tie his hair, as it is too tightly wound up to be comfortable.

Michael locks his eyes onto Ryan. His hair is jet black, but the roots were of a dirty blonde. Ryan grabs most of his hair in one hand, as the other wraps the hair tie around it. All of this is going in slow motion, in Michael's perspective, with the sun hitting Ryan’s hair beautifully. Before Michael knew it, Ryan stares at his friend with a puzzled look on his face.

"Michael, you alright?" Ryan places his hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael shakes his head, trying to snap out of it. Focusing on the game, he sets up Ryan's controller. Ryan readies himself, removing contact with Michael's shoulder, and grabbing onto the controller with both of his hands.

"You're p-player 2," Michael fumbles his sentence, now avoiding Ryan's gaze. He couldn’t bear the emotions that now comes with Ryan. That stupid bear gift is enough to jumble up Michael’s thoughts.

His mouth shrivels up into an awkward pucker, as the TV screen show two options: Co-op and Versus. Michael switches between the two options, letting each one flicker for a few moments before changing his mind again. He sighs, and picks ‘Co-op’.

“Hm, you didn’t want to fight me?” Ryan questions, scooting closer to Michael.

Silence hangs over the two for a moment, as Michael sets up the campaign for the two of them to play. Ryan continues to look over at Michael, who now notices the rosy cheeks and generally flustered face. He smiles genuinely, as he bravely places a hand on Michael’s shoulder. He could visualize the glass box where Michael would keep all of his emotions in.

“What, Ryan?” Michael growls pathetically, turning to look at Ryan. He gasps as he sees Ryan being way too close to him. Their noses almost touch, and Ryan was raising and lowering his eyebrows. Michael closes his eyes and pretends that Ryan isn’t there. He could feel Ryan nuzzling in closer, their foreheads touching. He grabs the teddy bear tightly, still attempting to internalize his feelings.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Ryan speaks softly, his breath hot against Michael’s face. He chuckles, as he gently places his other hand on Michael’s shoulder. Michael begins to shiver under Ryan’s touch. His mouth refuses to open, but in his mind all he could manage to think about is screaming.

Michael wants Ryan to kiss him. But at the same time he didn’t want to mess things up, or for things to move too quickly. He nods his head, as he blindly reaches over to wrap his arms around Ryan’s neck. He opens his eyes slightly, finally meeting Ryan’s gaze. Ryan’s eyes were a magnificent blue, instead of the daunting green he usually had. This makes Michael confused.

“Why are your eyes completely different?” Michael ponders.

“Oh, I only wear those green contacts during work days. It’s to hide another layer of my identity,” Ryan explains.

“Well your real ones are pretty fucking great,” Michael snickers, as he closes his eyes again and gently tugs Ryan closer. Ryan shuts his eyes, as they two finally kiss. Their warm lips juxtapose the heat of the summer, the softness with the fluttering feeling of love. Michael could feel Ryan’s smile, while Ryan takes note of Michael’s slight shaking. It lasts for only a few seconds, before Michael pulls away.

“Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?” Michael demands, slowly returning to his snarky self.

“Why would I? No one’s gonna believe me anyways. Besides, it’s not something to boast about,” Ryan answers.

“Fuck off, let’s play already.”


End file.
